digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Old Enemy Returns
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 13, 2000 (En:) November 18, 2000 |continuity= }} The group begins to close in on the Digimon Emperor after rediscovering his base, and arrive just in time to witness the Emperor's most ingenious piece of work. Synopsis T.K., Cody, Kari, and Yolei go out in search of the Emperor's Base, leaving Davis behind as neither of Veemon's armor digivolved forms can actually fly. Cody finds an entrance underwater to his base. T.K. and Pegasusmon along with Tentomon find a whirlpool known as the Dark Whirlpool. Ken notices it too and goes in, ignoring Wormmon's warning about there being evil in it, Ken finds Devimon and extracts his data to complete his own Digimon, Kimeramon. In the base Cody and T.K. release captive Digimon. T.K. gets mad because of Devimon, since he was responsible for Angemon's death three years ago, and that he was in that whirlpool. Leaving Cody, Armadillomon, and Tentomon, T.K. and Patamon decide to face Ken and Wormmon by fighting them. Ken faces T.K. but whips him. T.K. then punches him and brutally hits Ken. However, when Ken sets Kimeramon on Yolei and Kari, where Nefertimon and Halsemon are defeated, T.K. ends the fight to go aid them. Having discovered the island he is on can move, Davis helps Cody, Digmon, and Tentomon rescue the captured Digimon, while Pegasusmon creates a distraction, long enough for him, Halsemon, and Nefertimon to escape with their human partners. Featured characters (1) * (1) * (7) *' ' (12) * (23) *Elecmon (24) *Floramon (26) *Mushroomon (27) * (32) |c5= * (1) *Mekanorimon (30) * (33) *'' '' (34) |c6= *' ' (12) *Deramon (24) *'' '' (35) |c8= * (7) * (10) * (20) * (20) * (22) * (31) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "It makes Texas look like Rhode Island." :—'Submarimon' comments on the size of the Digimon Emperor's base. Wormmon: "Master, I know you hardly ever listen to me—okay, you never listen to me—but please, just this one, do what I ask. Don't do it." Ken: "Hmm...I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" :—Wormmon doesn't want Ken going anywhere near the "Dark Pool". "Of all the Digimon that are out there, why did it have to be Devimon?...I always felt that it was my fault, that maybe I could have done something, but it was too late. I was too young back then to know how to handle it, too young to understand. Well, that was then, and this is now!" :—Even after all this time, T.K. still carries the scars of losing his partner. Ken: "You will bow down before me!" T.K.: "Sorry, the floor's kinda dirty." :—T.K. isn't putting up with the Digimon Emperor's arrogance. Patamon: "Wanna fight?" Wormmon: "Actually, I'd prefer a staring contest." :—Patamon and Wormmon...aren't the most vicious opponents. "Didn't I tell you? I have a new pet, Kimeramon. My secret weapon that's not a secret anymore." :—The Digimon Emperor reveals his brand-new, prized creation! Other notes from ' . *When T.K. accuses Ken of being a "pretender", he compares him to the folk-tale . *The bus that Jun rides on her way to the campsite is a " "-line bus. *Veemon's complaint that he can't fly like the other Digimon, "All the other Digimon can fly! Why can't I?" is based on a line from the song . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Ken announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the English dub opening theme, where a voice would normally say "armor digivolve", "digivolve into ultimate" is heard instead. This is normally heard in the theme tune to the previous series. *Ken claims to have invented Kimeramon, but a Kimeramon first appeared in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, so Ken in fact recreated Kimeramon. Given that said Kimeramon eventually became the time-contorting , there may be some time hijinx involved. }} de:T.K. gegen Digimonkaiser